User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
If you have any art requests, please put them here. Thanks! ^^--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 16:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hello pinedance im sorry for not crediting you but i had no idea who drew the picture i put the picture up because it looked like a charecter from a fan fic im writing check my blo0g for the review of the sable queen im new to redwall wiki salamandastron boy Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Ermm No problem, but I made you a 4th archive page xD, someone deleted my four, oh wells here it is again so you can have somewhere to put 90,000 bytes of info :User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger/Archive4 Zaran Rhulain Message me! Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! --Mara the otter Talk! 00:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) (like my sig?) Thanks, and really cool avater.Did you draw it? --Mara the otter Talk! 18:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool I like to watch that TV show on the computer but they should make a Triss Redwall TV show and all the other books.--Mara the otter Talk! 00:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I cant read your fanfic!!!!! Hi pinedance Coneslinger. I cant read your fan fic!!!!! Why? I havent read: Lord Brocktree, Pearls of lutra,Triss, or Doomwyte! Help!!! ps:I relly relly relly want to read your story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Dewface 20:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) A Request May I have a picture of Dakota, The Arctic Warrior? Here's details: *Species - Arctic Fox *Gender - Girl *Age - 11 *Eye Color - Light Blue *Fur Color - Snow White (Arctic Fox's fur is bushing) *Outfit - A silver/gray wolf skin dress. (Yep, I said wolf skin!) *No Hair *No Background --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 21:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) A blank, thoughtless look. Like she lost in her mind. --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 00:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Pinedance, you said on your user page that you're waiting for questions to be answered. You haven't sent me any questions. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *Pink Markings on her Dress - They can be spinning. *Expression - A confused look. Like she's lost. *She tensed up. *No Background, but you do one if you want. *Plus - Can you have her hold a blue rose in her paw? -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 12:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I look forward to reading your story wotwotwot! ps: Your a life saver! wanna be friends? =D Thanks! Thanks! I look forward to reading your story! Wanna be friends? ps: Oops! i forgot to sighn! --Dewface 19:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) LOOK!!!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) do you think you could draw a squirrel for me? I'll give you the discription when I have time.. xT--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome!! Sorry it took me so long, I've been haveing trouble with my computer.Thanks for the help with the signature thingummy to and I'd appreciate any other help I could get, I'm not to great with computer stuff.Well thanks again!!(P.S)Want to be friends?-- 16:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Sister Armel Hi! think you could draw Tara for me? she is a ferret with tan fur and black paws and hands, and mask fur. she has a long brown pony tail, and she has green eyes, and a green dress with a silver collar and a brown belt with a gold buckle, her weapons are a bow and arrows three daggers and a Huge bone'bladed' scimitar... thank you!--Tara Ferretwarrior Randomness is mine to command! 14:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Request Quest erm well, sorry about the wait.. here is the discription.. her name is Briar Rose, but everyone calls her Briar, she is a young red squirrel. she is Lady Ambers daughter. her eyes are a bright blue, and she wears a navy blue tunic, with a bright red hood.. her weapon is a javelin and a bow and arrows. she is long and lanky, and she is rather tough. thank you!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) er, no background. her stance is up to you, use your imagination!^-^ and her expression, is a :"Ya, soooo not dating u" look...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) no background, her expression is shy and her stance is standing with her feet spread apart--Tara Ferretwarrior Randomness is mine to command! 02:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Final Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Piney! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope ya rock around the Christmas tree with some silver bells on a white Christmas! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Piney's door is bust down and Frosty and Rudolph walk in* I 'ope the same thing fer ya, matey! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Holidays! You have a happy holiday as well! :) -----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 21:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Pinedance! XD --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 22:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: ST Well, I was thinking that: I. Book One :Setting (complete) :Charin runs away after (?) :Charin arrives at Island II. Book Two :Charin spearheads the efforts of the islanders. :Scarlin dies (or not) :Blackhide escapes and Slarvis is killed. :The islanders leave to live at Redwall III. Book Three :Blackhide is captured by searats and tells them where the island is :The searats capture the island :Islanders return :??? --Martin II I scare myself... 00:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) merry christmas to u too :D...i would tell everybeast merry christmas today, but i haven't finished a picture for christmas yet...i wanna put it in me sig. teeheehee. :D God bless --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! Umrag the Destroyer 02:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Merry Christmas Matey : D Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too! 8D Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 11:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ditto! Merry.... day after Christmas to you too PD! :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge RE: ST I think this: Charin steals Martin's sword and runs away. She is captured by pirates. They stop at the island and the islanders free her. I will get back to you soon with more detail of the voyage if you want.--Martin II I scare myself... 03:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Pinedance Picture and Fan Fiction I've started to draw Pincedance for you--you're really going to like it, I just know you will! As for helping you to edit your fan-fiction, I'd be happy to help! It'll be fun! How would you like me to help you--should you e-mail me the parts you want edited, or is there another way that you know of? Anyway, whatever you think is best. It'll be fun helping you come up with ideas, too! :D --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Great! My e-mail is HyzenthlayofRedwall@gmail.com (had to make a new one, because the one I have for the wiki has my real name as the return thingy). Can't wait to get started! I'll help you save A Coneslinger's Quest! IT WILL NOT DIE! :D --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update I wasn't sure if you wanted to be updated or anything but I'll do it once anyways. Update to On the Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Umm . . . lost plot bunny. *sheepish*. Sorry . . . Dang. I'll try to get it written soon. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Understood. :) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Details on... What? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to leave a message and say hi :) I just wanted to leave a message and say hi- I hope things are going good. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm having some problems with writing my fanfics. I've been off for a while and I'm trying to get back to them, but they're coming too slow.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the belated updates on my stories, I hope to get back to them soon.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice job. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for leaving a message. I will try to fill out my user soon.--Lady Amber Of Mossflower 16:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Lady Amber of Mossflower Hi there, Sam Shellhound here. I would like to make a art request. Name: Sam Shellhound Species: Otter Gender:Male Age:17-ish Appearance: Light brown fur, tall, slightly muscular. Clothing: A dark green vest, open at the neck, a brown belt, and a silver bracelet on his left paw. Weapons: A bow, quiver of arrows and a cutlass. Pose: Standing with one paw on cutlass, bow in quiver attached to his back. Expression: Carefree smile. Let me know if you can help me out (Shellhound!) Thanks, I would like it more realistic, more like the covers or illustrations of the books. I would like him standing in front of the sea if possible. Thanks again --Give em' slings and swords, Shellhouuuund! 03:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Adoption Hey cuz, i know i haven't talked to u in a while, but i thought i would turn to u for help first. I have talk to Lordtbt many times about adding adoptions onto family trees, but he refuses. I think adopted children are just as important as children born to a parent. I wanted to see what u think i should do. Petietion? Get others on my side? Let it go? Thanks. --Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) PS. Love the storys you've been writting I just think that they diserve a place in the family. It can even say "Adopted" on the family tree. Like Cregga and Russano. Cregg cared for Russano for the rest of his life untill he headed for Salamandastron, so I think he diserves right to be known as her son. I just feel like LordTBT won't listen unless other agree.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :P.s Update on Greeneys Christmas should i try a petition?--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on Greeneyes christmas--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) HEy i have a new fan fiction called "sandingomm troubled", a sequel to a greeneys christmas, if you want to check it out, (it has esmeralda in it!)--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 14:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) This is random but... I think that #14 on your dA movie quote thing is from Second Hand Lions. Just a guess (I don't have a dA) :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Hollyfire's Tale part 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) i like your Marissa (Felldoh's sis character you did) character! why havn't you put her in any fan fics?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale (Pt. 2) & Myra Darktail's Legacy Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ruthless Update on Fires of the Sea and Hollyfire's Tale pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter, Pinedance! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 16:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter PDCS!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 20:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) do you like horses? Check out Bluestripe the Warrior Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey read this story please! Hey, super big update on Creepy crawlies! Warning, not for the faint hearted!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh... your Back... well, Thats good... Ha.. haha.... yeah.... I need to fire those Assassins..... Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 19:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: AST Sure, no problem. I might need to juggle a little bit, but they don't call me the jester for nothing! Actually, they just don't call me the jester. Period. --Martin II The Mad Poet 04:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... I'm just on here more, I suppose. I should start doing it, though. Hey, I'm going to have your picture done soon, by the way. Sorry, I'm just having a lot of trouble with it. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 16:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Well that kinda sucks. :P Kind of understandable, he IS in high school I think. And his lappy broke. Hey, can you go on the shoutbox? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 16:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) k i'll meetcha there! :D -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 16:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) UPDATES- on An Extraordinary Warrior, Bluestripe, and Lioneyes. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 18:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will. I may have to go back and make changes to it to fit what I eventually plan. Is that alright? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome ;) I still don't get why you deleted A Coneslinger's Revenge. It was good and I was looking forward to finishing it when I got back. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 10:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I hope you do. Broken could be the start of one... *puppy face* Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 10:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yayness!!!! XD YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! *happy dance* Please let me know when you begin it. (and congrats on 2000 edits!) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 18:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! *happy dance around the room* Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 10:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HUGE UPDATE ON BLUESTRIPE- WILL FINISH BY THE END OF MAY. Click the part AFTER THE PICTURE IN MY SIGNATURE to go to Bluestripe the Warrior. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 21:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I have finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior. Murderer revealed! Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 19:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Fren's Quest rewrite is out! Lookit me blog! :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 04:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's your picture!! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Why are you going to delete "Broken"? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Thanks i like your avatar to!!--skalarana 16:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome!! --skalarana 17:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Can i sign your friends list! --skalarana 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Um pine can you please draw my character. all the informashin you need is on my userpage if not tell me i'll give it to you:) Picter Can her pose be like hands on hips, and her expressin be like a little bit sassy and can the background be the sea. P.S I love your pics! thanks!!--skalarana 18:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) White beach clear sky calm waves--skalarana 18:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Redwall tv please pine --skalarana 19:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks pine --skalarana 19:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) how do i know I can beileve you? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You have another account? I'm sure its not me, though. XD Can't really think of other femlae otters on this wiki though...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL Nightpaw is so funny, she won't believe me when I say I'm not Sister Armel!!! Then she thinks I'm you :) I was honored when she said that! Ky Wingblade 14:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Of course I was honored :) Being mistaken for such an awesome writer... HEY, NIGHTPAW- DOES MY STORY, THE ARROW HAS WINGS, SOUND LIKE PINEDANCE?? XD And I'm honored that you were honored that I was honored. Okay, enough of that XD Ky Wingblade 15:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) oh srry! and I'm a HE read the user page el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Me and SM (I think) are at the Shouting Box. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't thing of any more female otters on this wiki besides Me, Segalia, WildloughRhulain, Aida Otterock, erm... that's all I can think of. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) There's Aida Otterock, Asria Wildlough, Breanna Waterwind, High Rhulain Khera, Deyna Swordmaid, Maria Waterdog, Kela Rudderwake, Segalia, Shieldmaiden, Thaila Juskarath Taggerung, Skeet Streampaw, WildloughRhulain, Silverartbrush and Limally. Are you one of these? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 02:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You mean you're not one of these^? Okay...that narrows it down...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay then...er...have you written any fanfics or essay on it? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay then...yore makin' this hard for me...er..its a female..I can't think of any more female otter users. My brain's boggled. Give me a clue, please? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) *looks blank and scratches head* Yore very good at hiding yore other account. I think I'm gettin' closer though...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ...*glares at Pinedance* Not amusing for me though. Hmph. But I have another account too, ye know! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I just figured yore other user. -----? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha, commenting on your story and tellin' yoreself off for being so rude. Lol XD Who do you think my other account is? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) And write. Don't forget that bit ;) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, my other account is a goodbeast. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) .*scowls at Pinedance* Okay...its a female, and has done an art request from Fainnen. Is that enough clues or do you want more? But I wouldn't give any more clues, maybe one more if its despserate XD --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Didn't explain myself very clear. From. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup. My first reaction was that I froze and my heart stopped beating for a moment. Hahahaha. I think I gave you too many clues...oh well, we know each others accounts now. I hardly go on my other account, though. Meh XD --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Oh well. Just curious, are you homeschooled? I can't really be bothered to check yore user page. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No. I go to a public school, though I wish I could home school like you. We have to do six hours of work(but there's lunch and morning tea breaks as well). Is it fun? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) How many hours do you have to do? Well, basically chat in class, sometimes punishments, like picking up litter around the school(I've never had to do it), maths, language, writing(yay!), reading time(yay! Redwall!) and sport. But I don't relly have free time, 'cause I have gym in he morning and the afternoon. So I always get home about 7:30-8:00 pm. Anyways, gtg now, got gym. See ya! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Idk, I'm honored because you were honored that I was honored because you were honored. THERE!!! My head is blinding now. (yes, anybeast who sees this'll know who I am) XD Ky Wingblade 15:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible Fan Fic Idea? I created this sea otter character recently named Vydra Pykhunter. I thought he should be somewhat similar to Finnbarr. He is missing his left eye and his right paw, which has been replaced with a hook. He wields a scimitar with amethysts encrested in the hilt. Anyway, here's a lil' story I thought I could use for this guy. So the summary is that corsairs come and attack Vydra's family. Vydra tells his family to flee while he fights them off. That's how he loses his eye and paw. Well, he awakens under the care of an otter and Vydra tells him what happened, so they travel the seas in search of his family. I may have a hawk in the story named Havik Accipiter. Please give me feedback. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite sure. Maybe the plot... I was thinking ok having there be an organization of villains. Possibly siblings. Maybe they could be named after gems. Like Ruby, Pearl, Crystal, Zafiro (Spanish for sapphire), etc. I also had thought of two brothers for the main villains. Nero & Neos. Neos is armed with a bowgun and Nero wields a long, narrow sword. I'm not sure. Any ideas? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'll think about it. I was planning on having Neos killed off before Nero. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's a thought: (Going back to the organization of vermin siblings) How about the vermin take over several islands and 1 of the siblings rules an island each? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they shouldn't be siblings, but just assorted vermin. How many should there be? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Seven's a good number. I think that after Vydra thinks taht he's defeated all seven of them, the leader of them should make himself known as the final challenge for Vydra. Any ideas as to what the seven vermin (and their leader) should be like? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Aaaand... I'm honored that you were honored that I was honored that you were honored because I was honored that you were honored. Ky Wingblade 17:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaand... I'm honored you were honored that I was honored that you were honored that I was honored that you were honored because I was honored that you were honored that I was honored. Ky Wingblade 19:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Art Requests Blog post would probably be better. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? What would you like? --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 17:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Collectors Erratically. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It has started! The Saga of the Redwall Wars has started! Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Um pine i was just gonna ask if my pic is done? --skalarana 21:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks --skalarana 22:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Saga. I've changed the rules: You can have up to three chars instead of two! If you want, I need an old otter warrior and a vermin corsair leader, please. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 18:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga. Sadly, you are only mentioned in this update and it stinks, I know. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You won Third place in the Best Drawn category. Here is your prize! Once again Congrats!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) so, how have you been? just wondering :) ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War, minor one with Pine & Holly. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:help Where's the fan-fic? Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey sorry I thought a bit more about it and realized that LOTR is a bit too far outside my AOE to help you. The reason I would be able to help wit a Redwall Fan-fic is that I have a great memory on all the books and would be able to understand the events that could possibly happen. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey fine, sry about the late reply, computer's getting fixed :D ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 20:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I was reading through yore user page and you said that you would be willing to help with accents? If so, my accents are really bad (check out my fanfic for proof). Mayhaps you can edit the accents or help me in some other way. Thanks!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 12:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know this is really late and random but...did you want to be updated on my fanfic? If not that's fine but I was just wondering since you made several comments when I first posted it-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I was actually already in the musical as an instrumentalist. It was in December and it went well. There were a few mistakes made, of course but overall it went well and the audience enjoyed it. We ran only three nights-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I've been okay, just catching up on requests and other things. You? --Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC)